Snape's Bad Decision
by K-Star20
Summary: Lily and Severus were the best of friends... before he called her a mudblood. When Lily finds out in 6th year that Severus has joined the Death Eaters, how will she cope? Really bad at summaries. Severus/Lily/James. Oneshot.


Snape's Bad Decision

Disclaimer: Seriously, how in the world would _**I **_own Harry Potter? J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter through and through.

N/A: This is in Lily's POV; I'm really new at writing so please offer constructive criticism and no flames please!

It had been a month since the incident. As soon as I saw Severus coming towards me, I'd run for it. For the first few days I sat in the girls' dormitory, and cried. I had lost my best friend, nothing could cheer me up. Severus's words were still ringing in my head, _"I don't need help from filthy Mudbloods like her!" _I could remember my shock from hearing those words out of his mouth. What had happened to us? We used to play at the park together when we were little, and tell each other everything, Severus was the one who had told me I was a witch. Once he became a Slytherin, and I became a Gryffindor, we still were still best friends. Although our other friends told us to stay away from each other, we never listened. Soon James Potter came into the picture, he was a prankster and had a little crush on me. He would tease Severus and try to impress me. As we grew up, I though he'd get over me and leave Severus and I alone, oh how wrong I was. Instead of forgetting about me, Potter's little crush developed into a huge obsession. He'd follow me around everywhere, asking me out, and my response would always be "NO Potter!" yet he never gave up. As Potter started to fancy me, I noticed a change in Severus, he got annoyed with me more, and sometimes when we would be talking he'd just stare at me with a look of upset look on his face. One day he just burst out and said, _"James Potter fancies you!" _I had assured him that I thought that Potter was a arrogant toerag. After that we were closer again, but on that dreaded day we were a lost cause there was no way we could be friends again. One night Mary Dawson told me Severus was threatening to sleep by the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower. I had to gather up all of my courage to not cry when I went to talk to him. He apologized over and over but I wouldn't have it, I turned back and climbed back through the portrait hole. I felt like yelling at him, but at the same time I felt like sobbing into his shoulder. After a while, I felt no sadness, I felt anger and disgust. I avoided Severus at all cost and went on with my life.

Soon I was in my 6th year of Hogwarts, my it was a beautiful and clear day outside, many people were relaxing outside. I saw the Marauders (a.k.a. Potter, Black, Remus, and Pettigrew) relaxing near the Whomping Willow, a group of giggling girls chatting as they dipped their feet into the pool, and some 1st years running about chasing one another. I decided to go out and savor the day, I pulled my fiery red hair back in a ponytail, and I put on some jeans and my favorite green blouse under my robes. I hurried through secret passageways to get outside faster. Soon the bright sun was on my face and I sighed with content. I strolled around for a bit, smiling to myself when I heard feet running after me. I looked over my shoulder carelessly, and saw some mischievous hazel eyes looking at me, "Hey, Evans- wait up!" "Dear god, kill me" I muttered to myself as James Potter caught up with me. "How was your summer Evans?" "No, Potter," "But I just asked…" he said desperately, "I said no!" Potter frowned at me, "What's you're problem Evans?" I groaned, "You, Potter" Potter fell back, and just looked at me, half glaring, half smirking. After walking some more, I came past the Marauders again, and I overheard them talking about Severus. "Yeah, Snivellus has joined the death-eaters, supposedly he devoted himself to Voldemort this summer." Black said, I froze, and listened harder. "Where'd you find this out?" Potter asked. "Well, my stupid brother Regulus was talking with his Slytherin friends about it. They say Snivellus is showing his Dark Mark off in the Forbidden Forest to the other Slytherins right now." My heart stopped, I looked around wildly, and then broke into a run, towards the Forbidden Forest. My hair came out of its ponytail, and now my hair was whipping across my face, as tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. I kept running until I saw a group of Slytherins huddled around someone, someone who had very greasy hair. I hid behind a tree, listening with all my heart. "Woah, Severus, that's bloody brilliant that you get to serve _him_." said Avery. I was shaking, tears were now flooding from my eyes. I had completely lost him now, I thought Severus would turn out okay, but I had been wrong. "That mark is just so, wow" said Bellatrix Black admiringly. I had to get out of there, and quick. I ran, carefully and quietly, but I think Severus had saw me, because out of the corner of my eye I saw Severus's cold, dark, black eyes following me. I ran until I got to the clearing of the forest. I collapsed on to the ground and a sobbed uncontrollably, it was all my fault, if I had stayed friends with Severus, he wouldn't have sold himself to Voldemort. Twigs were now in my hair, my eyes were probably really red, and my face was blotchy. My outfit had dirt all over it, but I didn't care at all. All of my happiness from earlier was drained from my body, I felt as though I could faint, when I heard some footsteps coming my way. I slowly looked up to see James Potter. "Lily are you okay, should I get Madame Pomfrey?" He called my Lily, I could not believe it, I looked up, a smile tugging at my lips, as I looked at James Potter again, I saw him in a whole new light.


End file.
